Saladdin
Date created/started: 17th September 2013 Status: Exclusive scene 'Sal/Saladdin: Sammi ' 'Jeanie: Jason ' 'Odi: Odd-Leg ' 'Princess Krimson: Krissie ' Sal: Heh, a little cleaning this could be worth somethin‘. Sal spits on his hand then tries to rub the marks and dust off it. Within seconds, it starts glowing and shaking and he drops it, startled. Odi starts barking like mad at it. Sal: The f**K?!?!! Light blue mist and smoke fill the room, making it impossible to see anything. Sal coughs and splutters. A loud voice suddenly emerges: ???: OOOOOOOOOOOOH YEAH BABY!!! I’M FREE MOFOS!! And I-(coughs)I-holy shit oxygen sure has changed… do cars exist yet?? Hm??? The mist clears a bit; revealing a light blue skinned genie (sooo original pfft) with brown hair… ???: Master?? MASTERRR!!! AAAAARRRGGH!!! It leaps, well, floats, straight at Sal, choking his neck in a hug. Sal: (cough) Already kinda (cough) dying here!! ???: Holy sh*t I’m so sorry master!! The mist finally clears. The genie sees Sal properly and licks his lips seductively, then grabs Sal’s waistcoat. ???: Masterrrrrrrrr!!! DAMN you’re hot… (circles Sal) How old are you?? Sal: Errrr (squirms) ???: Ahuhuu, sorry… but you have NOOO idea how long I’ve been in there… alone (strokes Sal’s chest) Sal: And who or what the F**K are you?!? ???: Oh my god forgive me!! I’m a genie! And my name is; Jeanie!! Sal: (cocks brow) Ah… ha. So your name is your species? Jeanie: NO!! Jeanie! With a “J“! Sal: Who the hell spells genie like that? Jeanie: MY PARENTS!! They were so amazing… my mom won numerous awards for her dedication to her masters!! (takes photo out of, err, somewhere then sobs loudly) Sal: Well, I’d love to hear your entire life story- Jeanie: R-really??? Well, I was born in Philadelphia and- Sal: I was being sarcastic! Jeanie: Oh? What’s that mean?? Sal: F**k sake… I wish I was outta here (face palms) Jeanie: Hm?? Ooh awesome! First wish! Consider it done Master! Jeanie clicks his fingers and him, Sal and Odi are suddenly in the middle of rowdy bar full of crazy people, drunks and prostitutes. Sal glares around, bewildered. Sal: … OK what the hell just happened?? Jeanie: SH*T! Sorry! Look, I’ve only been at this for a year OK. But hey, least we’re out of that horrible, stinking room right?? Sal: Oh sure. Now we’re in a horrible, stinking bar full of murders and sluts!! He shouts a bit too loud… and everyone turns and stares at him. A woman comes up behind him and slaps his head. Woman: I’m no slut you little b@st@rd!!! Jeanie: Oh sh*t oh sh*t oh sh*t!! QUICK! Err, wish we were somewhere safe! Your house? Sal: I don’t have a house!! And what are you talking about?? They all close in on them, with glasses and knives and torched bras and yeah. Jeanie: JUST DO IT!! Sal: E-err. I wish we were um, in the Slutan’s I mean SULTAN’S palace!! INT. PALACE In a split second they find themselves in one of the palace’s hallways. The bright lights startle Sal at first. Jeanie: Phew… I thought I was totally dead… Sal: Couldn’t you have just, like, floated off into the air or something? Jeanie: … HAHA!! Ya know, I coulda! Honestly, I forget I can fly and stuff sometimes! (huge grin) so err… why did you say the palace? Sal: Long story, but err… that’s why I was in that room in the first damn place. So I accidentally save the Princess’s ass in the street and this little, creepy guy tells me she‘s gonna he his no matter what and I better keep away from her, and I’m like “I don’t care, she’s just a f**king selfish princess” then he goes apesh*t and knocks me out and woke up in that room… f**k my life. Jeanie: Whoa… that is long! Sal: … You know what sarcasm is now? Jeanie: No. I meant her HAIR! Sal follows Jeanie’s glare, only to find the princess storming down the hallway. Sal panics, grabs Jeanie’s arm and drags them to the nearest room. Sal swiftly closes the door but it creaks loudly… Princess: Hm?… Daddy? You aren’t sneaking around my room again are you?! Honestly! Don’t you even trust your own dau- She flings open the door, coming face to face with Sal. He manages to cover her mouth before she screams. Category:Specialz Category:Episodez